Every golf ball has many dimples on its surface, whose arrangement, size, shape, and depth determine various flying characteristics. Generally, to arrange dimples on a ball its surface is to be divided into spherical polyhedrons whose purpose is to keep the symmetry of ball, get uniform repelling power of pneumatic dynamics on dimples, and thus obtain certain flying stability. Dimples also have a variety of patterns like circle, oval, spheroid, and polygon, among which circular or circular plus partially oval dimples are most frequently used, And their sizes are either uniform or different, and it is the same with their depths.
As for the ball with dimples which are of circle or of circle plus partial oval, by the way, it is impossible to see maximum fly or flying stability as expected in terms of its characteristics of the optimum construction and arrangement of demples and properties of matter. It is because it flies in back spin to make circular dimples located at the back and both sides of ball subject to partial vacuum leading to excessive drag (to pull ball against its ongoing direction), in other words it loses much of energy to be transmitted to it when hit. Back spin, however, is likely to give lift to golf ball helping it fly higher and longer, which is an antinomic situation of the loss of energy due to excessive drag described above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to minimize drag, obtain proper lift, and maintain original properties of golf ball to maximize its fly.